The Date
by ilna
Summary: Why had he agreed to this, Daniel thought, and not for the first time as he glanced up from his meal at the darkhaired woman seated across from him.


**Summary: **_Why had he agreed to this_, Daniel thought, and not for the first time as he glanced up from his meal at the dark-haired woman seated across from him.

**Note: **Takes place well after defeat of the Ori.

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine.

_**The Date**_

_Why had he agreed to this_, Daniel thought, and not for the first time as he glanced up from his meal at the dark-haired woman seated across from him. She was still talking. She had done nothing but talk since they'd sat down. Had she always talked so much?

Daniel tried to remember the exact circumstances that actually had him here. On a date. With her. It was all wrong. Sure they had worked together comfortably for the last few years, and yes she was attractive. But it was wrong. She'd sprung the dinner invitation on him after they'd finished working one afternoon and he'd said yes before fully realizing what he'd agreed to. Then of course he'd talked to Jack, who thought he needed to spend more time away from the mountain. So now here he was. And all he could think was that it was wrong.

------------------

_Two Hours Later _

Vala sat in Daniel's office, staring at the computer screen as she racked her brain for an appropriate punishment for Daniel. He certainly deserved some kind of retribution after the horrible evening he'd put her through. She ran her fingers over the keyboard as she thought. She could change his password again – that was always fun. It was very satisfying to watch Daniel mumble angrily to himself as he struggled to remember why he had decided to use that particular obscure Goa'uld dialect. For someone so smart, Daniel could sure be thick.

That thought brought Vala back to why she was angry with Daniel in the first place and she sighed, fisting her hand and leaning her cheek against it. Sighing again, Vala turned off the monitor and stood up. She just wasn't in the mood for revenge. Turning to leave she was surprised to see Daniel come through the door.

"Oh." Vala started. He seemed equally surprised to see her. "You're back early."

"Yeah," Daniel said awkwardly. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over a chair. Vala looked at the door, wondering why she insisted on punishing herself rather than just walking out.

"How was your, _date_, with Dr. What's-her-name?" She asked, a touch of irony in her voice as she turned toward the bookshelf so he couldn't see her expression.

"Walsh. And it was . . . fine," he said finally, turning on the monitor of his computer. Vala's shoulders shagged slightly, but she didn't reply. She fingered the leather binding of an unmarked journal on the bookshelf. Daniel sighed. "No, no it wasn't fine, actually. It was awkward and uncomfortable and I probably just destroyed a good working relationship with an intelligent linguist."

"Really?" Vala asked as she turned, a little too eagerly. Daniel's back was to her and he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"I just couldn't do it. All I kept thinking was that it was all wrong, because she wasn't, she wasn't . . ." He stopped, realizing he was speaking aloud. Vala nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Because she wasn't your wife," she said quietly, turning again to hide her tears. He laughed ironically, glancing at the picture of Sha're.

"No. Frankly, that would have been a helluva lot easier. I've figured out how to deal with that. No," he closed his eyes, not really wanting to say it, "I kept thinking it wasn't right, because she wasn't . . . you," he said finally, looking at her.

"What are you saying, Daniel?" Vala asked, turning to face him. Daniel stepped closer, seeing her tears. There was a long pause as he searched her face. Exhaling with sudden realization, he captured her face in his hands and kissed her. After pulling back he brushed a thumb over her cheek, wiping at her tears.

"Swear to me," he said quietly, urgently. "Swear to me these aren't crocodile tears."

"Large, aquatic reptiles cry?" Vala asked quietly, confused. Daniel couldn't help but laugh weakly, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Forget the crocodiles. Just please, please tell me you're serious about this," he begged. "Don't mess with my heart."

"Serious? Hey," she poked his chest playfully but was unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "I'm not the one who went on a date tonight." He nodded, wrapping his hand around her finger.

"Point taken." He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. She smiled slowly.

"But I suppose I can forgive you, since apparently you thought about me the entire time." Daniel laughed again, somewhat regretfully.

"Yep. I think Dr. Walsh knew it, too. And I don't think she's going to be quite so forgiving."

Though Vala was not entirely unsympathetic to what the other woman was probably feeling, she couldn't help but quip, "Well, she should have known better than to ask my Daniel out on a date," before drawing him in for another kiss.

------------------


End file.
